posession
by Aries-Goddess2000
Summary: why draco has suddenly grown possessive of hermione. hermione's having to deal with harry and the gang blaming her for it. drastic times call for drastic measures
1. ignorance and broken friendships

The rhythmic clickity clack of the train moving started to put Hermione to sleep. Harry, Ron and Seamus talking about the girls "growth" of how good the summer has been to them, like quiet static of an off channel radio station. 'hypercrites I glance at a guy and they go up the wall' Hermione though while drifting off into dreamland. Waking up when Lavender and her crew came threw the door, to sit on Ron's lap Flirting with the boys. 'I can't take much more of this' Hermione thought as pavariti and lavender started to snog the boys. "Hermie, where are you going?" Ron said coming up for air. "out" was all she said before walking out of the cabin without a glance back at the boys hanging out of the cabin staring at her retreating back. Hermione heard faintly lavender soothing the boys then her soft footsteps approaching. "Granger, I think it would be best if you left the boys alone they're ours and we don't need you to hang around killing the mood. If you get my meaning" lavender said in an attempted deadly tone and failing greatly do to her high cheery voice. "no problem Brown they won't notice me gone any way but I don't want any of you to come to me for help when the work gets tough. You got that YOU will be the one to explain to them why I won't help them and You can explain the choice that you made for them okay Brown now if you'll excuse me your presents is making me nauseous" Hermione said deadly to lavender's face scaring the girl before Hermione stormed away. 'dumb blonde' Hermione muttered as she heard lavender tell the boys that Hermione wasn't feeling well, before Hermione walked in to an empty cabin locking the door behind her. Soon Hermione fell asleep only to wake up later to a drawling voice.

"awe was widdle muddy ditched by the golden duo?" Malfoy said in a mocking voice. "shut up ferret" Hermione said sleepily not really waking fully up and acknowledging him. "hey! Muddy wake up when your superiors are talking to you" Malfoy said angrily "notify me when one comes by until then leave me be Malfoy" she said sarcastically 'fist the problem with lavender ,and the boys ignoring me argg what else will go wrong today.' Hermione "awe did little muddy have a bad day." Malfoy said coming closer to Hermione. "screw off ferret." Hermione said as she tried to move away from him "awe Granger young women shouldn't say such nasty words" Draco said pressing himself into her body, his hands on her hips his voice breathy into her ear his fingers creating circles on her hips "Muddy you shouldn't say such things they may just come back to, bite you" he said biting her earlobe before he went and caught up to his groupies that were looking at him. After hearing the last of his footstep to fade down the hall Hermione let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding, as she slumpt into her seat, finally noticing that the train was slowing down. Slowly walking out into the hall down to where she knew that Harry, Ron and the girls if you could call them that were situated. Taking a deep breath she walked into the cabin greeted by the boys "HERMIE! Are you feeling better?' Ron said concernedly "do you want to sit down?" Harry said as she came further into the cabin. Reaching up without acknowledging the boys she grabbed her things "we're almost at Hogsmead you should get your things together." she said before she left swiftly. Hermione ignored the two boys hanging out of their cabin door calling out to her, and continued walking away from them.

Later at the opening feast

"welcome back to old students and returning staff and a warm welcome to those here for the first time" Dumbledor said indicating the new transfer students and the sorted first years. "before we begin our festivities and glorious feast would this years head boy and girl please come to the head table and take your seats" he said indicating to the two empty seats at the end of the table. 'is every one up to something or out to get me today first the cheer squad all over Harry and Ron, then the scene with Malfoy on the train, now having to sit at the front of the hall beside Malfoy and there's a blasted twinkle in Dumbledor's eyes' Hermione thought as she made her way up to the head table. Taking her seat on malfoy's left were the head girl's seat was located. As the head master finished his long winded speech, Hermione felt a hand on her leg she looked at the source of the hand to find it attached to Malfoy who was still eating as if having his hand on Hermione's leg. "Malfoy! Would you please remove your hand from my thigh" Hermione harshly whispered at him. When he didn't respond only squeeze her leg as acknowledgement but he didn't remove his hand. Taking matters into her own hands, she took his hand and placed his hand on his own thigh, a few seconds later she felt a hand return to her thigh only moved higher up her leg. Shocked Hermione again places his hand back on his own leg several times she had to replace his hand back on his leg finally giving up Hermione grabbed his hand and held on to it in her left hand to prevent him from placing his hand higher on her thigh knowing that if she were to let go he'd put his hand at the top of her thigh and not knowing what he'd do next. Continuing to eat he made no movement to remove his hand from her grasp. "when you both are finished I'll show you both to your rooms." Dumbledor said catching a glimpse of their hands together. Surprising the headmaster that the two would be holding hands, this started to give the head master ideas in which he could use to bring the school together. "headmaster we're ready" Draco said finally letting go of Hermione's hand but still keeping her close to him. When the head master was far enough a head but not out of sight. "Malfoy what are you up to? On second thought I don't care just leave me out of it I don't want anything to do with it and leave me a lone if you harass me one more time I will report you to dumbledor and have you kicked out." Hermione said as she walked a head to catch up to the headmaster not noticing the head boy watching her ass sway as she ran. 'you will give in muddy, you will, no buddy refuses a Malfoy' draco thought a he also caught up to the headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey aries2000 here **

**sorry for taking so long to update a mix of writter's block, computer problems and**

**problems at home mixed with multiple moves, aren't a good mix for writting. lol :P **

**hopefully my beloveded readers haven't abandoned me, and except my heart felt **

**apologies for the extended delay.**

**hopefully those who review can also give some helpfully ideas to help shorten the **

**length between chapters.**

**my apologies again for the delay and hopefully i won't be in need for any more delays and **

**or anymore lengthy pesky author's notes :) **

**please if you do review please though out some random idea or word that maybe on **

**your mind after reading.**

**you never know what will spark the next stroke of genius or lame chapter that can progress**

**the plot line and continue the story **

**from my mind to the page to your computer **

**also please vote for which fiction i should focus on first so i can slowly get them all finished **

**vote and pray to the gods on high that your fave is the first to be completed ;) **


End file.
